Lift boom assemblies which mount a bucket or other tool to a machine, such as a front-end loader backhoe or skid steer loader, are well known in the art. The problems with such known devices, however, involves the path of vertical movement of the tool or bucket. That is, heretofore known lift boom assemblies tend to move the bucket or tool along a non-linear vertical path of travel in response to elevational movement of the boom assembly between lowered and raised positions. More specifically, as the boom assembly raises the bucket or tool to approximately midheight of its vertical travel, the bucket is moved both vertically and outwardly relative to a frame of the machine. As the boom assembly continues to raise, the bucket or tool is moved both elevationally and backwardly relative to the frame of the machine. The tendency to move the tool outwardly and backwardly relative to the frame of the machine impairs maneuvering of the bucket for dumping materials into a truck or the like and the overall stability or "tipping load" of the machine.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a lift boom assembly that mounts a tool or bucket to a frame of a machine for elevational movement in a generally linear and vertical path of travel between its lower and raised position.